The Freshman, Book 3 Choices
Thanks This page contains the choices in The Freshman, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: New Leaves Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Outfit 1 (Grey & green Hartfeld ringer) * Outfit 2 (Red with white polka dots halter dress) * Outfit 3 (Blue button down with black moto jacket) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices again until you have a look you like. Choice 5 Fill-in-the-blank option * Choose your name. Choice 6 * Kaitlyn * Chris * James (Relationship improved with James) * Nobody Choice 7 (Kaitlyn Path) * You told your dad all about us, then? * What comes next for you? Choice 7 (James Path) * I wouldn't miss it for the world! (12 ��) * I've got a lot of unpacking to do. Choice 8 (Kaitlyn Path) * A haunted hill? I've got to see this! (12 ��) * I've still got a lot of unpacking to do. Choice 8 (James Path) * Have any girls caught your eye yet? * What comes next for you? Choice 9 * Amazing! * A little unrealistic. Choice 10 * Kenna * Rose * Sei Choice 11 * Hartfled University! * The six of us! ("Raise a Glass") * Young love! Choice 12 * We're all here for you. * Don't waste your quarter worrying. Choice 13 * Poker * Mafia Choice 14 * Tyler? * That generous glass of wine you had? Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn Path) * Lonely. * Peaceful. Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn Path) * Spooky. * Romantic. There will be a short scene if Logan and Madison are a couple. Relationship Improved with Kaitlyn Choice 15 * That's not nearly enough time! * That's easy! I'll just kill everyone off! Chapter Two: A Place to Belong Choices Choice 1 * It would be a great opportunity! * It seems kind of dicey. Choice 2 (If dating Kaitlyn) * It was fine. * It was awful. * I actually haven't come out yet. Choice 3 (If you chose the third option) * I'm not ready * I don't see the purpose * I don't know if i'm gay Choice 3 * A rogue. * A fighter. * An illusionist. Choice 4 Fill-in-the-blank option * Choose your character's name. Choice 5 * Fight! * Run! Choice 6 This is a timed choice! * Chasse! * Kick step! CORRECT * Backstep! Choice 7 This is a timed choice! * Rand! * Chasse! CORRECT * Pirouette! Choice 8 This is a timed choice! * Pirouette! CORRECT * Macarena! * Box Step! Choice 9 * Yeah, I do. And I say we have a dance-off to prove it. (20 ��) * I don't. But I still think you're being unnecessarily nasty. Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice! * Left! CORRECT * Right! Diamond Choice 2 * Do the Single Ladies dance! * Do the Moonwalk! * Do the Gangnam Style dance! After victory, the message that will go on Becca's Twitter feed is: So much kudos to "Your Character Name", the queen of dance. I am in awe of her skills. Choice 10 * Beautiful! * So ugly! Choice 11 * Even I've heard of them! * I can't say I've ever listened to them. Chapter Three: New Kid on the Block Choices Choice 1 * It's hard not to notice him. * I don't think he's that attractive. * He's clearly looking at me. Choice 2 * Chris is stuck with you again. * You weren't somehow involved. * You're even still at Hartfeld. Choice 3 * How'd that work out for you in the election? * Whatever, Sebastian. Choice 4 * Thanks, I guess. * I could have handled that. * Zig, huh? Choice 5 * Let me help you with that. (18��) * Get some ice for that... Diamond Choice 1 * I did what I had to do. * It was a pretty low moment for me. * I'm never afraid to get my hands dirty. Diamond Choice 2 * I won't lie, I'm kind of into it. * Not falling for it, sorry. Choice 6 * Totally in! * Gonna pass to. Choice 7 * You've got this! * You don't have to do this. Chapter Four: Budgetary Concerns Choices Choice 1 * Sebastian hasn’t been able to stop you before (no effect) * The other officers will support you (no effect) Choice 2 * This program would benefit everyone (no effect) * Sebastian is just being bitter (no effect) * There is a way to compromise here (no effect) Choice 3 * The motion hasn't been shut down yet (no effect) * It's only because you care so much (no effect) Choice 4 * You're holding up the line! * Get away from my boyfriend! (Relationship improved with Zig) (Relationship decreased with your date if you have one) * Your lipstick is smudged! Choice 5 * What if I told you Madison was going to be there? * This is a chance to show your boss you can take initiative. ⬅ Correct Choice 6 * Punk show. ⬅ Correct * Student council fundraiser Choice 7 Path A (Chris) * I think you've been doing great so far. (no effect) * Well, you're only committed for a year (no effect) Choice 8 Path A (Chris) * Yes, Please! (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with Chris) * We should finish up (no effect) Diamond Choice 1 Path A (Chris) * Let's do it right here! (public hookup) * I think this massage is doing the trick (no effect) Diamond Choice 2 Path A (Chris) (If you chose the first answer) * I'm not scared.(no effect) * I can always hide under a chair. (No effect) Choice 7 Path B (Kaitlyn) * Pizza?(no effect) * A nearby guitarist serenading us with mournful love songs? (No effect) Choice 8 Path B (Kaitlyn) * That sounds risky, I like it. (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * Mabye some other time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I love it.(Public Hookup) * I'd rather stick to kissing. (no effect) Choice 7 Path C (James) * It's so peaceful here. (no effect) * This place brings back a lot of good memories (no effect) Choice 8 Path C (James) * Let's do it center stage! (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with James) * I don't think so (no effect) Diamond Choice 1 Path C (James) * A costume change.(Public Hookup) * A kissing scene.(No effect) If you're not dating anyone choice 7 won't appear. Choice 9 * Read it (path A) * Pretend I didn't see it (path B) (relationship improved with James) Choice 10 (Path A) * Did read it (Honesty is the best policy) (Relationship improved with James) * Didn't read it (Liar) (no effect) Choice 11 * I can! (No effect) * It's kind of hard to imagine (no effect) Choice 12 * Don't stay just because of me. (No effect) * I don't want you to go (no effect) this choice will only appear if you are Dating James Choice 13 *Be sure to remember me when you accept your Grammy! (No effect) *But don't you think you're rushing into this? (No effect) Chapter Five: Bad Reputation Choices Choice 1 * Why don't we give you a punk makeover, then? (30��) * Doesn't matter what you look like!(no effect) Diamond Choice 1 * You tell me. It's your look, after all. (no effect) * You can pull off anything (no effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You look incredible! (No effect) * That outfit is, uh, something else (No effect) Choice 2 * I'd like to do something in the humanities. (Oh, the humanity!) * Something in STEM would be interesting. (Tech Wiz) * I don't really know yet! (Undeclared) Choice 3 * I'll bet they're just misunderstood. (No effect) * This crowd looks pretty intimidating (No effect) Choice 4 * But we're the ones who invited you in the first place! (No effect) * Whatever. Hope you're having fun. (No effect) only if you got Becca to come to the show Choice 5 * I was hoping I'd run into you too. (Relationship improved with Zig) * How's your night been so far? (Deflector) (No effect) choice 5 only appears if you aren't dating anyone and you helped Zig in the last chapter Choice 6 * How long have you been playing together? (No effect) *What are your majors? (No effect) Choice 7 * You guys are being really rude! (No effect) * Tyler and Abbie are cool once you get to know them.(No effect) Choice 8 * Yeah, as far as I know. (Cupid) (Amara and Darren Relationship improved) * Why should I tell you? (No effect) Choice 9 * Their music is amazing! (No effect) * This isn't really my cup of tea. (No effect) Choice 10 * You're amazing! (No effect) * I'm so proud to be your friend! (Only if you don't date Kaitlyn) (No effect) * Kiss me! (Only if you date Kaitlyn or don't Date anyone) (No effect) * I love you! (Only if you Date Kaitlyn) (No effect) Chapter Six: A Kappa Birthday choices Choice 1 * Wants to invite you to visit him in Peru? (No effect) * Needs you to check up on his apartment? (No effect) * Okay, yeah, it sounds like he's going to dump you. (No effect) Choice 2 * Are you homesick? (No effect) * Did something happen to you? (No effect) Choice 3 * How about I help you plan the perfect Skype date? (16��) * The time apart will help you grow (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Yes, and we made it work. (No effect) * Yes, and it was awful. (No effect) * No, but I have had a long-distance friendship. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Fun. (No effect) * Exhausting. (No effect) Choice 4 * Galaxy Dress (25��) * Little Black Dress Choice 5 * Are you gonna tell me what happened? (No effect) * You talked to me first. (Relationship improved with Becca) Choice 6 * Get into the spirit of the party. (No effect) * Be yourself (Amara and Darren Relationship improved) Choice 7 * Embracing your inner sorority sister. (No effect) * Checking out the girls. (No effect) Choice 8 * I've played it once. (No effect) * I actually played a ton back in high school. (No effect) * Never played. (No effect) Choice 9 * During that game of Truth or Dare with the Kappa girls. (No effect) * Last quarter during the play. (No effect) * Back in high school. (No effect) only if you don't date Kaitlyn Choice 10 * Broken a bone. (No effect) * Gotten a tattoo. (No effect) * Been a star quarterback. (Only if you Date Chris) (No effect) * Joined a punk band. (Only if you Date Kaitlyn) (no effect) * Told my parents I was engaged. (Only if you date James) (No effect) * Gotten a speeding ticket. (Only if you don't date anyone) (No effect) Chapter Seven: Rebel With a Cause Choices Choice 1 * So what happened to the guy? (No effect) * But it was self-defense! (No effect) Choice 2 * He scares me a little. (No effect) * I think he deserves a chance. (No effect) * I don't really know what to make of him. (No effect) Choice 3 Path A (Kaitlyn) * Don't worry about it. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I've really been missing you. (No effect) Choice 3 Path B (James) * I hope it goes well! (Relationship improved with James) * I thought we'd get to spend some time together tonight. (No effect) Choice 3 Path C (Chris); Path D (No One) * I'm really glad you're hanging out with us. (No effect) * You must feel like a fish out of water. (No effect) Choice 4 Patch C (Chris) * I've been patient enough. (No effect) * I understand. (Relationship improved with Chris) Choice 5 * You're absolutely right. (No effect) * I'm not so sure. (No effect) * I'm getting frustrated. (No effect) Choice 6 * Really sketchy. (Relationship improved with Zig) * Really cool. (No effect) Choice 7 * I don't agree with that. (No effect) * I understand where you're coming from, but there's got to be another way. (No effect) * You're absolutely right. (No effect) Choice 8 * I'm a pool pro. (No effect) * I'm kind of a noob. (No effect) Choice 9 * Get a little closer. (Path A if you're dating someone) (Path B if you aren't) * I could use a little space. (No effect) Choice 10 Path A * Yeah, I am. (Moral Compass) (Relationship decreased with Zig) * No, I'm not. (Playing with fire) Choice 11 Path A (If you picked the second option) *I like private. (17��) (Relationship decreased with Zig) * I'd rather get back to pool. (No effect) Choice 10 Path B * I like private. (17��) * I'd rather get back to pool. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 Path B * To infinity and beyond. (Relationship improved with Zig) * Only as far as kissing. (Relationship improved with Zig) Chapter Eight: Misadventures in Babysitting Choices Choice 1 * How'd you meet Charles? (No effect) * Are you looking forward to your date? (No effect) * How long has it been since your last date? (No effect) Choice 2 * Be yourself! (No effect) * Be interesting! (No effect) * Show a little skin! (No effect) Choice 3 Path A (Chris) * I have no idea what I'm doing. (Relationship improved with Chris) * Why do you think I called you? (No effect) * I'm great with babies! (No effect) Choice 3 Path B; Path E (Kaitlyn) * I've had a lot of experience. (No effect) * I'm winging it. (No effect) * I'm really not that good. (No effect) Choice 3 Path C (James) * She knows I need the cash. (No effect) * She wanted a feminine touch. (No effect) * She likes me more than you. (No effect) Choice 3 Path D (Zig) * A last resort. (No effect) * A volunteer. (No effect) * Pretty good at this usually! (No effect) if you don't date anyone and Hooked up with Zig, you will take Path D, if you don't date anyone and didn't hook up with him, you'll get Path E' Choice 4 * Maybe I can help you out. (18��) * I'm sorry to hear that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * She was probably bored because she doesn't like sports. (No effect) * She might have felt a little left out with your friends. (No effect) * Maybe she was just exhausted after Madison's party. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * A tech exhibit. * A museum. * A comedy show. either of those options you get Amara and Darren Relationship improved Diamond Choice 3 * Forget she's a girl. (No effect) * Use that charm. (No effect) * Let your eyes do the talking. (No effect) Choice 5 Path A (Chris) * Clearly you have greater priorities in your life. (No effect) * I'm having a hard time. (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to Chris and you will get your relationship with Chris decreased Choice 6 Path A (Chris) * I want to make things work with you. (Relationship improved with Chris) * I can't do this anymore. (Time out) (You break up with Chris) Choice 7 Path A (Chris) * I love you too. (Relationship improved with Chris) * I'm not ready yet. (No effect) only if you didn't break up Choice 5 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I feel like they're more important to you than I am. (No effect) * I'm trying to be supportive, but I'm at a loss... (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to Kaitlyn and you will get your relationship with Kaitlyn decreased Choice 6 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I really want to try to make things work. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I don't think I can do this anymore. (Love will tear us apart) (you break up with Kaitlyn) Choice 7 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I love you too. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I'm not ready yet. (No effect) only if you didn't break up Choice 5 Path E (Kaitlyn) * You two would make a cute couple. (No effect) * You should get to know her a little better first. (No effect) Choice 6 Path E (Kaitlyn) * You need to seriously apologize to Abbie. (No effect) * You need to talk to the band. (No effect) Choice 5 Path C (James) * So, what, I'm making this up? (No effect) * That may be so, but it still feels that way. (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to James and you will get your relationship with James decreased Choice 6 Path C (James) * We can try. (Relationship improved with James) * I don't think we can. (To be or not To be) (you break up with James) Choice 7 Path C (James) * You, too! (Relationship improved with James) * Lamp. (No effect) Choice 5 Path D (Zig) * I really wanted hang out again. (Relationship improved with Zig) * My friends have all been kind of MIA lately (No effect) Choice 6 Path D (Zig) * Invest in yourself! (No effect) * Find a hobby! (No effect) * Take a spa day! (No effect) Choice 7 Path D (Zig) * Kissing me? (No effect) * Playing a round of blackjack? (No effect) Choice 8 Path D (Zig) * how about a cup of coffee? (No effect) * Best of ten. (No effect) only if you picked the blackjack Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman